Sushi With Stitch
by QueenAlla
Summary: Hayner and Seifer go out Trick or Treating for Halloween. T for swearing.


Written for NightxBlossom, with apologies for the long, holiday caused delays xP

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Enjoy this Halloween special!

_________________________________________________________________________________

"What the hell are you supposed to be; Frankenstein!?"

Seifer stared, dumbfound, at the odd sight standing before him. A figure slightly shorter than himself was dressed in a huge, blue suit that made him look like a patchwork doll. It was wearing torn, blue ears on its head, had big, beady eyes, and was carrying a light, wooden guitar in both hands.

The creature strung an out of tune chord and winced. "Heh. Actually, I'm supposed to be Stitch-he's the level _above_ Frankenstein in the freaky department."

The voice proved to be Hayner, who almost snapped one of the strings on his broken old guitar as he played a few more wacky chords.

Seifer resisted the urge to block his ears. "Whatever, let's go. Those kids from Halloween Town have probably stolen half the loot by now. Seriously, you take forever getting changed. What are you, a _girl?_"

He sneered, but Hayner didn't make any effort to move. "Well what are you s'posed to be, Seifer? _Mary Poppins_?!"

Seifer glared daggers at the blue creature, which made it harder to sound serious, talking to a cartoon character.

"Fuck you, asshole." As a matter of fact, Seifer didn't dress up at all this Halloween, instead going for the "Natural Seifer" look and leaving his usual attire on.

Behind his blue mask, Hayner grinned.

____________________

An innocent old lady opened her front door to welcome two figures-one wearing a Krusty the Clown mask and the other wearing a Stitch suit.

"Trick or treat?"

Seifer quickly hid his water-gun behind his back as he realised who'd opened the door. It was his grandma, who wasn't supposed to be home tonight. Instead, her housekeeper, who did everything to make Seifer's visit to his Grandma's hell, was supposed to be minding the house. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

Hayner and Seifer exchanged glances.

"Uh..." Seifer stared, still in shock.

"We'll take the treat." Hayner said in his best Stitch voice.

Obviously this was too much for the elderly woman. Upon hearing the horrid voice and watching the creature wave his claws at her, she fell to the ground in horror.

Luckily, her bag of treats did too, scattering all over the floor. And out of nowhere, a hoard of kids bustled into the scene and began to greedily gather the strewn gummy worms, squealing and rolling around in their glee.

As Hayner stared, disgusted at the sight of such _cockroach_-_like_ creatures, Seifer snatched his beaten up guitar from him and strummed a dull melody. It was only worsened by the fact that it was unbearably out of tune. Thankfully, however, the kids groaned, moaned, and finally scattered from the doorway, leaving nothing but an empty, clawed-at packet of gummy worms lying on the floor.

Seifer kicked it away. "Not even a grain of sugar, the selfish brats. Who the hell likes those things anyway?"

"Actually, gummy worms are pretty nice." Hayner admitted.

Seifer snorted in reply. "I was talking about the kids."

____________________

One visit to the sushi restaurant "Fuk Mi", ten beers, thirty houses, and fifty swarms of kids later...

"Seifer, this sucks. It worked when we were kids, but we're 18 now, man. We may as well give it up and stick to mural art." Hayner said in between sips of his precious alcohol.

"You're drunk." Seifer mumbled, his voice pathetically slurred. "Shut up."

"I'm not drunk." He retorted, hitting the stitch head that was sitting next to him. "This is my first beer. _You're_ the one who's had nine."

"It's 'cause you're a loser." Seifer remarked, tipping half his bottle onto the stitch head next to him. "You never have any fun anymore. Grow up."

Hayner blinked at him. He'd forgotten how dumb Seifer could act whilst drunk. "Okay then, what's _your _idea of fun? You name it, and I'll do it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Seifer kicked his leg up and let his arm lean against it. "Put on our masks and make out."

He had a mad grin on his face now.

Hayner was mortified. Mostly because he knew there was no backing out. And Stitch making out with Krusty the Clown didn't seem too exciting, in his right frame of mind.

"Um, Seifer..." He began, but it was too late. Krusty the Clown had shoved Hayner's head piece on and was already pushing him into a nearby bush.

"I love you, Lilo!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Heh. That was...Different xDD

Review? xP


End file.
